borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Childhood's End
| level2 = | rewards2 = | level3 = | rewards3 = | previous = | next = | game = Borderlands 3 | dlc = | type = Side mission }} Childhood's End is an optional mission in Borderlands 3. It is given by Patricia Tannis in Konrad's Hold after the completion of Blood Drive. Background "Help fix the water purifier for Vaughn, which will take you on a long, strange trip down memory lane." Walkthrough Objectives *Open storage room *Find the portrait *Move portrait *Open back door *Find a toy bear *Touch the bear *Find a vending machine *Touch vending machine *Find Hyperion RKT Sentry *Touch Hyperion RKT Sentry *Destroy Hyperion RKT Sentry *Find a satellite *Touch satellite *Go to Roland's Rest *Touch water purifier *Talk to Vaughn Strategy This mission primarily consists of exploration and listening to Angel's memories. After locating the entrance to the area, Tannis asks for a stuffed bear to be found. It is located on a couch on the left side of the room. Next, Tannis asks for an old vending machine to be found. It is located behind a barred gate on the north side of the room. The switch to open it is next to the gate. After interacting with the vending machine, it will dispense random guns and play the next memory. After listening to Tannis, a power fuse next to the vending machine has to be collected. The collected fuse has to be inserted into a fuse box on the second story. Follow the route from the vending machine to an area behind the main room. This will lead to the second floor. There will be varkids along the path that can be either fought or avoided. Once at the fuse box, insert the fuse and shoot the switches to reveal a Hyperion turret below. After listening to the memory, the turret will attack the character and must be destroyed. Once the turret is dealt with, enter the turret's room and look at the ceiling. There will be a ladder with a wooden pallet blocking the top. Shoot it and proceed up the ladder. Interact with the Hyperion satellite and listen to the final memory. Afterwards, return to Roland's Rest and interact with the water purifier. Completion Turn In: Vaughn Trivia *Much of Childhood's End deals with Angel's childhood with Handsome Jack as her father, as well as elaborating on certain things hinted at by both Jack and Angel in Borderlands 2. *Several of Angel's drawings can be found on the walls of the room, all of which depict Angel at some point in her life. *One of the aforementioned drawings depicts a portrait of Angel along with Lilith, Brick, Mordecai, and Roland with the words "New Friends" above them. *The dance the stuffed bear performs appears to be a reference to the YouTube video "Colin's Bear Animation". Photo Gallery ChildhoodsEnd JackPortrait.png|A portrait of Handsome Jack and his first wife AngelsBear.png|Angel's childhood stuffed bear containing Angel's first Siren memory AngelSelfConcept.png|A self-concept drawing of Angel after being plugged into the Hyperion satellite AngelsJackDrawing.png|Angel's interpretation of her father ChildhoodsEndVendingMachine.png|The vending machine containing Angel's second Siren memory AngelsTurretDrawing.png|A drawing by young Angel of her activating a turret for her father ChildhoodsEndTurret.png|The Hyperion RKT Sentry containing Angel's third Siren memory AngelSelfPortrait.png|Angel's self-portrait depicting the Vault Hunters from Borderlands I 4N631 Satellite.png|Angel's satellite containing her fourth Siren memory Video Walkthroughs Childhood's End fr:La fin de l'innocence